First Kiss, First Time
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Nick and Alan's first kiss -kind of- and their first time together. Rated M for 2nd chapter...
1. Chapter 1

First Kiss

Nick was leaning against the kitchen's counter. He was watching his older brother, Alan, as he absent-mindedly messed with a recent cut on his right cheek.

"I've told you before not to do that!" Alan said as he smacked his brother's hand away from his face.

"What'd you do that for!?" Nick mumbled, he had meant it to come out a cross between anger and harshness...but he could never keep his voice how he wanted it around Alan, especially if he had touched him. It only had to be the slightest of touch or even just a smack to the hand and his voice would waver.

Alan turned to fully face his younger brother; looking up into his dark eyes for a few moments before opening the cupboard door and stretching up to try and grab the first-aid box on the top shelf. He pushed himself onto the tips of his shoes to try and higher himself, but the tips of his fingers were still inches away from the small white box.

Nick watched his brother stretch up as he tried to grab something out of the cupboard, he wasn't sure what Alan was going for because he was too busy looking up and down his brother: the way his good leg was stretched higher than the other, making his body un-even, the way he was leaning against the surface and the way his shirt had lifted up to reveal his pale, thin, un-toned stomach...and his gaze didn't go any further than that. After a few moments he pushed himself away from the kitchen's surface and turned to face Alan as he reached up and grabbed the first-aid box from the shelf; his body was pressed against Alan's stretched side.

Alan felt Nick's body pressed against him and he pulled away from the shelf, resting back with his feet flat on the ground. He turned to face Nick as he passed him the box; their bodies were pressed against the other's and their eyes locked together.

Nick moved his gaze from his brother's glass covered eyes to let his roam around the older's face: his nose, his slightly tinted red cheeks, his lips...

He pulled away from Alan to lean back against the counter. "What's with the box?" He asked quietly in an un-interested tone.

"Get on the counter..." Alan said, trying to sound demanding; he knew it hadn't worked.

Nick shrugged –now knowing what the box was for- and slid up onto the kitchen's counter. Alan stood in front of Nick's legs and tapped him twice on the knee, Nick spread his legs open and Alan moved in-between them. Nick could see Alan's face turn a deeper shade of red and he knew exactly why his brother's face had darkened: the bottom of his stomach was pressed against Nick's crotch.

Alan looked away from his brother sitting on the counter and grabbed various things out of the box and placed them on the counter. He poured some of the disinfectant liquid out of one of the bottles onto a piece of cloth. He took hold of Nick's chin gently and turned his face to side; making his access to the cut easier. He started to wipe the cloth gently over the cut.

Nick sighed. "You don't have to be so gentle all the time." He said looking at Alan from the corner of his eye.

Alan smiled softly. "Yes I do."

They stayed silent while Alan finished cleaning the cut and moved to the one on Nick's arm; he did his best to stitch it up and then wrapped a bandage around his arm. He slid his fingers gently over the covered stitches and then down slowly to his hand; he turned it over and rubbed his thumbs gently over the bruised knuckles. "You should be more careful..."

Nick scoffed. "In-case you forgot...I got _that _by protecting you." He said and nodded down to his knuckles.

"I know..." Alan started. "But...that's why you must be more careful..." He looked up at Nick, who gave him a confused look. "How do you think I would feel if you got seriously injured or even..._died_...because you were too busy protecting me instead of looking after yourself..." Alan's face had turned a pale white colour...Nick assumed it was because he had said _Nick_ and _died_ in the same sentence.

Nick moved his hand out of Alan's loose grip and used it to cup the back of his older brother's neck. He pulled the older one close and leaned his forehead against his. "Stop been so dramatic. You're never getting rid of me big bro..." He said and smirked playfully at Alan.

Alan smiled softly but weakly. "Good..."

Nick's smirk faded away slowly and changed into a sad expression, one Alan had hardly ever seen in sixteen years. He moved his face closer; their noses touching and their lips only inches apart. Nick could feel Alan's breathing deepen immediately and his face turn from pale white to dark red; his hands clutched at Nick's knees tightly. Nick tightened his grip on Alan's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips were brushing against the other's lightly, neither of them moving any closer to the other.

Alan's grip on Nick's knees tightened and his breathing hitched as he realised just how close he was to his brother...he closed his eyes.

Nick could feel Alan's breath in his mouth, the heat coming from his face and body, and he could also feel the heat in his own groin growing. _'I want you so bad, Alan...'_ Nick thought as he looked at his brother's closed eyes.

"Nick...?"

Nick pressed his lips just barely against Alan's, before he pulled away and slid of the counter; forcing Alan to move backwards. "Sorry." He mumbled before sliding out from in-between Alan and the counter and walked out of the kitchen quickly.

Alan watched the door his brother had gone through; a sad, hurt and disappointed look on his face.

* * *

End of chapter 1!

the next chapter is going to be longer and the reason it's M rated...don't know when it will be up though, because tomorrow morning I go to Egypt for 2 weeks!

p.s, sorry for lame title!


	2. Chapter 2

First Time – Part One

Alan looked at the kitchen door. He didn't understand why Nick had stopped...once Nick set his mind to do something, he didn't change it. Not ever. So, why hadn't he continued what he was going to do? He knew Nick had slept with loads of girls and guys too, that was what his younger brother was like...so he knew he wasn't shy. Alan held back a laugh from the thought of Nick been _shy_.

As he looked at the door, he realised how jealous he was...not because Nick was younger than him and wasn't a virgin, like he was...but because he had slept with other people...other guys who weren't him. Nick had always told Alan when he'd slept with someone, he never said names but he would say if it was a guy or a girl and when it was a guy he would always tell Alan exactly _what_ he'd done to the guy. He'd always wondered why Nick only told him what he'd do with the guys and never the girls...not that he was bothered, because the nights Nick would tell him he'd always dream of himself and Nick that way...no matter how much he told himself he didn't like it or it was wrong.

Alan took a few deep breaths before walking to the kitchen door. He limped up the stairs and down the hallway to Nick's bedroom.

He stood outside the door for a few moments; preparing himself for what he was going to do. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Nick, can I come in?"

Nick laughed. "You're already in." When Alan didn't say anything Nick sighed and said, "Yeah, come in."

Alan walked in, and closed the door behind him before limping over to stand in front of Nick's only window. He looked out the window.

"Alan, what's up?" Nick asked after a few moments of silence.

"You know..." Alan paused to take a deep breath before speaking; he continued to look out of the window, avoiding looking at Nick. "You know when you'd come home and tell me who you'd slept with...why did you only ever tell me about it when you slept with guys?"

Nick huffed a laugh and flopped backwards onto his bed. "Why'd you wanna know?"

"Nick...just tell me, please." Alan said and risked a side-ways glance at Nick: he was propped up on his elbows and looking over Alan. Alan looked back out of the window. "I want to know, Nick."

"I'll tell you, but only if you turn and look at me."

Alan took a deep breath; he knew this was going to be bad. He turned to face Nick, who had a grin plastered on his face. Alan's cheeks flushed a bright red colour, which only made Nick's grin widen. _Bad_.

"After the first couple a times I told you...I realised it was when I told you about the guys I'd done, that you'd spend most of the night tossing and turning and _moaning_. It was so hot." Nick's grin widened and he saw Alan's cheek colour deepen. "But it was what you moaned that made me keep telling you...d'ya remember what you moaned?" He asked tilting his head to the right to lean on his shoulder.

Alan had a pretty good idea, after all...he had only ever had dreams about that kind of thing with one person. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I have no idea."

"You have no idea?" Nick said in a darkly amused tone. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to Alan. He placed his hands at either side of his older brother against the window and moved his mouth close to Alan's ear, careful to not let any other part of their body's touch. "_Ah, Nick...Nick harder, ah!_" Nick chuckled lowly in Alan's ear. "That's the kind of stuff you'd moan...and god, it was-..." Nick paused as he pressed his body against Alan's. "...so hot, but what was even better was when I would just sit and watch you. Watch you moan out my name while you turned hard." He pressed the bottom half of his body harder against Alan's, careful not to hurt his older brother's bad leg. "And sometimes you'd even start playing with yourself...now that was-!" Nick was cut off when he felt Alan's hands pushing at his chest.

"Stop it!" Alan said; his voice was quiet but hurt. He shoved against Nick's chest again, trying to move the bigger-built boy. "You think this is funny? I came up here to-...why would you even be like that!? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Nick pulled his face away from the side of Alan's head, so he could look him in the face. "What are you talking about?"

Alan stopped trying to push Nick away and looked straight into his younger brother's dark black eyes. "You're taking the piss, Nick! What else could I be talking about?" Alan sighed annoyed and tried to move Nick again. "Just forget it...forget I came up here and asked that stupid question, okay? Just move and I'll go make us dinner..."

"No. We're not going anywhere. I wasn't taking the piss, Alan-..." Nick started, he saw Alan look down to the floor; it was his way of saying Nick was lying. "I swear Alan! I'm not lying to you and I wasn't taking the piss!" He paused and waited for Alan to look back up at him...when he did he went on. "Why would I-..." Nick sighed and pressed himself harder against Alan.

Before Alan knew what was going on, Nick's lips were pressed against his and his hands were gripping tightly at Alan's hips, pulling him closer to him –even though they were as close as they could get. Nick deepened the kiss by forcing Alan's lips to part open and sliding his tongue into his older brother's mouth, at the same time forcing his head back against the glass of the window. Alan's hands moved from their place –crossed over his chest- to grip tightly at Nick's shirt, trying to pull him closer. Nick smirked against his brother's lips and moved his hands from Alan's hips to slide up and under his shirt. Alan's grip tightened on Nick's shirt at the same time his body tightened: a reaction to his brother's hands roaming around his chest and stomach. Alan moaned as he felt Nick grind his hips against his own. Nick smirked and pushed, grinding harder against Alan.

Alan opened his mouth again; this time Nick pulled away a little, so he could hear his brother moan. "Ah, uh!" His breathing was deep and ragged; he saw the look on Nick's face –_amusement_- and looked away from him, feeling stupid for been so breathless after a kiss and a few grinds of their hips.

Nick pressed his mouth to Alan's neck; smirking. "That noise, hmm...do it again..." He said and then kissed at Alan's neck.

Alan let his hands fall from Nick's shirt down to his sides and he tried to move away from his younger brother, further against the window. Nick looked up at him from his place near Alan's neck. "W-why?...I-I mean you're just laughing at me..." Nick pulled away from Alan, so he could look him in the eyes; he had a hard and serious look on his face.

"I'm laughing at you?...Oh, I get it. You think I'm doing this for a joke or something, so I can laugh at you afterwards...right?" Nick let go of Alan's hips and took a step back. "Huh, I know what I am Alan...but...huh, doing that with you-..." He started; at the last part he used his right hand to grab at Alan's crotch and squeeze him tightly.

"..._Nick!_"

"Just to laugh at you...I wouldn't do that. _Not to you_." He looked at Alan's red stained cheeks, then down at where he was holding his older brother...he was squirming backwards and then forwards, only slightly...it was as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to move away or if he wanted to deepen Nick's touch. He pressed his left hand –that was clenched into a fist- against the window at the side of Alan's head and moved his face closer to his brothers. "I was touching you because I _want_ to, because I want you beneath me squirming and screaming out my name..._because I want you_." Nick pressed his lips against Alan's neck as he spoke again. "Not so I can laugh at you...I know how un-comfortable you are with this stuff, I wouldn't hurt _you_ like that."

Nick looked at his brother's face; his face was a dark shade of red and he could hear him panting...clearly his squeezing was having an affect on his older brother. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Alan's before pulling away –his mouth and his hand- and turning to walk over to his bed, flopping down onto to his back and looking up at the ceiling with an almost hurt expression.

"Nick, I-..." Alan started, but he didn't know what to say...he'd got the wrong idea and hurt Nick: the person that matters the most to him.

"Alan, don't. Just...just shut the door on your way out, 'kay? I'll be down in a bit." Nick told him, not looking away from the ceiling.

Alan had never seen Nick like this. Not ever. He took a step in the direction towards the bedroom door, but instead of walking further he looked over at Nick and walked over to him. He climbed onto Nick's legs and moved up further. It wasn't until Alan was sitting directly on top of Nick's crotch that Nick actually looked at his older brother.

"What are you doing?"

Alan gave him a worried look. "You're right...It makes me un-comfortable, this sort of thing. I thought you were laughing at me and you weren't...so I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, Nick. You know I don't have _any_ experience i-in this area...so...it's either you take over now, or I'll be in control, I'll totally mess up and you won't want to do it again with me...so...i-it's your choice." He said looking at Nick the whole time, even though his cheeks were burning and his hands were gripping tightly at Nick's shirt with how nervous he was. After a few moments of silence –and no reaction at all from Nick, Alan spoke. "Fine..." He let go of Nick's shirt and slid his hands down to the top of his dark jeans, and started to tug at the buttons. His hands were shaking: he had no idea how he was supposed to...supposed to suck someone off, never mind someone who was as big as Nick. After a little while he had un-done the buttons and pulled down the zip; he slid off Nick's legs and onto the floor, he winced as his bad leg hit down harder than his good one. He started to pull at Nick's jeans; Nick lifted up to make it easier for his brother...he still hadn't said a word or made a noise or changed his expression. Nick propped himself up onto his elbows so he could see every move Alan made...of course this only made Alan more nervous.

"You're really gonna do it?" Nick asked. "You're really gonna suck me off?"

"Why, don't you want me to?" Alan asked and looked up at Nick's eyes which were watching him so closely.

Nick pushed himself further down the bed; making it so his half-hard cock was closer to Alan's face. He smirked. "Go on then."

Alan swallowed hard as he knelt up on his knees...and slowly moved his mouth closer to Nick. He didn't know what to do...he knew he was going to mess it up and then Nick would laugh at him...and wouldn't want to touch him, never mind let Alan touch him again. He froze when he saw Nick's hand in front of his eyes...he thought Nick was going to stop him, but he just tugged his glasses off gently.

"N-Nick...w-what if I-..."

"What if you do something wrong?" Nick guessed. "Alan, you don't have to do anything you don't want to...I'm not gonna force you." Nick told him and wound his hand in Alan's red hair, reassuringly.

"It's not that. I just-...I don't want to..." Alan trailed off, feeling that by voicing his worry's, he had just made things worse, that Nick defiantly wouldn't want to touch him now.

Nick grabbed hold of Alan's chin lightly and pulled his face closer as he moved closer. "Don't you get it, Alan? I'm practically hard already, and you think you're doing something wrong?" Nick smirked at his older brother before pressing his lips roughly against Alan's. He moved his free hand to the small of Alan's back and dragged him closer. He could feel Alan wince as his bad leg was dragged across the little space. He pulled away less than an inch and mumbled a quick, "Sorry.", before kissing his brother harder.

Alan's hands slid up Nick's legs to his sides, he gripped tightly at Nick's top.

Nick let his hand slide down Alan's neck, over his chest, stomach and met his other hand at the top of Alan's jeans. He un-did them and pulled them down quickly. He then rubbed the palm of his right hand over the tip of Alan's hardened cock. He smirked as he felt Alan open his mouth and moan against his own mouth. The noise urged him on and he pushed his hand hard against the hard member, making Alan moan again and push further in against Nick's hand. Nick wrapped his hand around the top of Alan's member and started to move back and then forth. Alan moaned again.

Nick used his other hand to grab Alan's left hand and guide it to his own erection. He wrapped his older brother's hand around himself, all the while still using his other hand to jerk Alan. Nick pulled away from his brother's lips to speak. "Just do what you think..." He said gently before crushing his lips against Alan's. He felt Alan's grip on his cock tighten...and then after a short while his hand started to move up and down, slowly.

Nick quickened his pace on Alan's cock, and tightened his grip. Alan opened his mouth to moan, but before the noise could come, Nick slid his tongue in and started to feel everything in side his brother's mouth.

Alan moaned as Nick's grip tightened and he let his own tongue slide into Nick's mouth. He gripped tighter at Nick's cock and moved his hand faster. Nick groaned into his mouth. Alan smiled as he heard the noise his brother made.

Nick squeezed at Alan's member and pulled his mouth from Alan's, as the older brother came into his hand; the white sticky liquid covered Nick's hand and up most of his arm. Nick smirked as Alan moaned his name. "_Nick..._" Alan stopped moving his hand as he breathed in and out deeply.

Nick kissed the side of Alan's mouth gently. "I haven't cum yet..." He whispered. Alan's eyes flew down to his hand around Nick's cock.

"O-oh, s-sorry, I-I-!" Nick wrapped his hand around Alan's and started to move both his and Alan's hand up and down. After a few seconds Alan started to move his own hand; Nick kept his hand over his older brother's still. A few moments later Nick came, squirting his seed into Alan's hand.

"Alan, you okay?" Nick asked, looking down at Alan as he breathed deeply. He leaned in closer to Alan, who had slumped down onto the floor.

Alan nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, I just..."

Nick grinned and pulled Alan's face up to his and pressed their lips together gently.

* * *

End of chapter 2!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
